Superheroes and Magic
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Caitlyn makes it her mission to make Jason better. Nerdiness, food, and adorableness abound.


I love sick stories. They're so cute. So I wrote one too. Because I'm awesome.

* * *

><p>Jason moaned pitifully when he heard the knock at his front door. He had just gotten into the right position on his couch where he could lie down and still see the TV without having to get up to reach for the tissues or the remote and he was fully covered by his blanket.<p>

After a few minutes he heard the door open. He was briefly afraid that someone had broken in, but then he heard Caitlyn's voice.

"Jase? Curly? Birdman?" she called from the foyer. "You alive?"

"Barely," he croaked. He sat up and paused the movie.

"Well, at least then there's hope," she said, setting down a huge paper bag.

He furrowed his brow. "What's all in there?" he asked, pointing at the bag.

"Chicken noodle soup, cough drops, popsicles, and tea from the shop my hippie brother owns."

"How'd you know I was sick?" he asked confusedly.

"I live with your brothers' girlfriends, dude." She bent over and pulled out a large plastic container of tea leaves and a thermos with yellow birds all over it.

"That still doesn't explain how you knew I was sick, Caity."

She gave him a stern look. "Don't think too much. Just suck on the Ricola I bought you while I heat up this soup, okay?" She roughly shoved a bag of cough drops at him and pushed him back to the couch.

Jason sat down and unwrapped one of the drops before popping it in his mouth. He pulled his blanket around his shoulders before he picked up the remote and went back to Spiderman.

Just at the part with the upside-down kiss in the rain scene, he felt someone behind him and jumped.

Caitlyn gave him an amused look. "Dude, chill. It's just me." She handed him a big bowl of soup and a mug of tea before sitting down beside him. "Ooh, Spiderman! Love Peter. Nerds are awesome."

Jason cocked a brow at her as he grinned slightly. "So you're a Spidey fangirl. Never would've guessed."

She smacked his shoulder lightly and stuck her tongue out at him. "And I suppose you have a thing for MJ?"

Jason shrugged and squinted at her. "Nah…I don't really go for redheads."

Caitlyn smiled. "Enjoying the goods I brought?"

He grinned. "Yes, ma'am. Where'd you get the soup? It's really good."

Caitlyn blushed slightly and looked down at her hands. "I made it."

He wrinkled his nose and looked down at the bowl. "You _made_ this?"

She shrugged. "What? It's not like it was hard."

"Caity…this is really impressive. Like…" he dropped his voice slightly and leaned forward. "This is probably better than my mom's."

"It's because I'm magic. And a superhero."

"So if you're a superhero, does that mean you have a super civilian boyfriend?" Jason asked.

She shook her head and laughed lightly. "Not at the moment. Last one didn't believe me when I told him."

"Too bad for him. He lost out on magic soup," Jason said.

"And magic tea loaded with lemon and honey," Caitlyn said. "Drink it."

"But seriously, how'd you make this taste so good?" he asked.

Caitlyn shook her head again. "Nope. You either have to be a Gellar or marry one to find out the secret."

He smirked at her. "I could definitely do one of those things," he said as he took a long sip of tea.

Caitlyn paused and blushed slightly before she grabbed his bowl out of his hands. "You're empty. You need more soup," she said quickly, getting up and practically running for the kitchen.

When she got there, she sighed as she ladled more soup into Jason's bowl and pulled a Popsicle out of the freezer.

"I was serious, Caity. Rock stars change their names all the time."

She jumped and dropped the Popsicle. "Dammit, Jason. Why do you do crap like that?" she said as she bent down to pick up the broken Popsicle.

"Because I'm a superhero."

She gave him a look. "Well, Mr. Superhero, I doubt that you have the power of invincibility, seeing as how you're sick."

"This is just a fluke. I'm normally impervious to anything," Jason said, crossing his arms.

"No, that's Nate."

"You're forgetting Ella."

"That's not the point here, Jase," Caitlyn said. "Now eat this damn Popsicle or I'll make you sicker."

"I thought I was supposed to be eating more soup," he said with a smirk.

Caitlyn huffed and roughly grabbed Jason's shirt collar and stuffed the Popsicle down his shirt.

"Caity!" Jason yelped as he hopped up and down, trying to get the Popsicle out of his shirt. When he finally fished it out, he noticed Caitlyn looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

"What does your waistband say?" she asked.

Jason blushed and quickly pulled his Superman pajama pants up. "Calvin Klein," he said.

She narrowed her eyes and stepped towards him. "No, I don't think so." Then she reached forward and pulled his pants down to reveal his bright red Flash briefs complete with the lightning bolt on the front. Caitlyn stared down at them for a long moment before she realized she was looking at him in his underwear and she pulled up his pants hastily before turning back to the stove.

"Here's your soup," she said with a blush. "The secret is ginger." She brushed past him and Jason could hear her gathering her things up in the other room.

Jason hurriedly put the bowl down on the counter and ran for the front door just as Caitlyn reached it.

"Jase…let me go," she whined, refusing to look at him.

"No, Caity," Jason said sternly. "You're not leaving me until I'm healthy. I refuse."

She shook her head violently and tried to push him out of the way. "_Please_, Jason. I need to go recover from my embarrassment."

"Caity. Honestly. It was pretty much like you saw me in my swim trunks," Jason said reasonably.

"Except there was this giant yellow lightning bolt right across your—never mind."

He smirked deviously. "Right across my _what_, Caity?"

"You better finish your soup. You don't want it to get cold. The magic won't work then."

Jason smiled softly. "I'll finish the soup if you promise not to leave. I mean, come on, we haven't even started Justice League. I have the entire series."

She looked up at him and bit her lip. "You're appealing to my inner geek girl with superheroes. I can't decide if this is good or bad."

"I also have a rather large collection of comic books in the closet of my guitar room," he said.

She gave him a look and sighed heavily. "Please tell me you're not a super villain or something and you're trying to hold me hostage…"

"Why would a super villain have Flash underwear?"

She blushed and shrugged. "To lure the heroine into a false sense of security?"

Jason laughed and lifted his hand towards her face. Then he sneezed.

Caitlyn bit her lip to suppress her giggles as Jason muttered a curse under his breath and pulled a tissue out of his pocket.

"You really want me to stay?" she asked softly as she looked up at him.

He nodded. "Please, Caity?"

She sighed. "Fine. But you better actually eat all the vegetables in the soup this time. I didn't spend my entire morning chopping onions and carrots and celery and all this just so you could eat around them."

"The entire morning?" Jason asked. "You spent an entire morning making soup for me?"

Caitlyn flushed slightly and turned to the cabinet behind her to get out a bowl for herself.

"I asked you a question, Caity," Jason said, coming up behind her.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Yes, I spent an entire morning making soup for you, happy?"

"Why'd you make the soup?" Jason asked as he watched her ladle soup into the bowl.

She sighed lightly and pulled out a spoon from the silverware drawer. "You were sick. I wanted you to feel better. Like you did for me that one time at camp."

Jason smiled and nudged her shoulder gently. "Thank you, Caity," he said softly.

"Welcome," she replied as she looked down at her soup, stirring it. She paused before she glanced up at him. "You want to watch Justice League now?"

"Sure thing," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders and walking with her out to the living room before he froze and dropped his arm.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"I'm sick. I shouldn't get so close to you."

Caitlyn's mouth twitched into a slight frown as she sat down on the couch. "Whatever. I have magic soup. I'll be fine no matter what you do to me."

Jason blinked at her before shaking his head and started the movie again. _No matter what he did to her_. He didn't want to think about that comment too long. It made his think things. He looked over at Caitlyn for a moment as she rubbed the back of her neck with a slight hint of pain on her face. "You want me to fix that?" he asked.

"Fix what?"

"Your neck," Jason said, pointing at it. "You've been rubbing it for a while now."

Caitlyn gave him a look. "I thought you said you were sick."

"I could still rub your neck for a little bit," he said crossly.

She gave him a strange look. "Will it make you feel better?" she asked.

"Yes?" Jason said slowly.

She put her bowl down on the coffee table and turned so that her back was to him. "Get to it, Bird Flu."

"It's not Bird Flu. I do not have Bird Flu. It's a cold," Jason said stubbornly as he squeezed her neck gently.

"Whatever you say," Caitlyn said with a shrug as she leaned against him.

Jason pushed her back up to a sitting position. "I told you. I'm sick. Don't get that close."

"Get over it, Jason. I'll do what I want," Caitlyn said.

"I don't want you getting sick on account of me. That's silly."

She turned to look at him. "Will you take care of me if I get sick?"

"Of course."

Caitlyn grinned. "Then I don't care."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Jason said as he went back to rubbing her neck.

"Dude, I've never been sick a day in my life," Caitlyn said. "Not with a cold, anyway. It takes something far stronger to knock me d—AH-CHOO!"

There was quiet in Jason's living room as Caitlyn smiled guiltily and reached for a tissue.

"You were saying?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn shrugged. "So I spoke too soon. Sue me."

Jason rolled his eyes and reached for her soup. "Eat, Caity. All of it. Now."


End file.
